Silent as a Mareep
by RaiLei
Summary: Mei started out on her journey so that she could be with her friends. She never thought that she'd wind up in a similar position to her heroes from two years ago. (Slight spoilers for Black/White 2)


Sometimes, she hated that she was mute.

She missed being able to sing along with the radio, or talking on the phone.

Instead, she had to sing in her head and write what she wanted to say on paper.

Her speaking consisted of nods, smiles, and frowns.

She envied the car accident she and her family got into on their way to Accumula Town, not only had she lost her ability to speak, but her father as well.

Sure, there were a lot of things Mei hated about the world.

She missed that her best friend's Nate and Hugh got to laugh out loud, yell at each other during soccer practice, and talk to each other on the Xtransciever.

When she was eight, Team Plasma arrived, she was thankful she couldn't speak – she found herself agreeing with them to a degree. She understood what the Pokemon must have gone through, what with being unable to speak for themselves – she knew the feeling all too well.

"Come on Mei, my little mouse, cheer up," Nate would say, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing would ever happen to you."

Hugh would nod, smiling at her. "I wasn't able to protect my sister's Purrloin, we'll protect you."

In response, she could only nod. She couldn't tell them she didn't need protection – not being able to speak didn't make her handicapped.

After that, she started thinking about the Pokemon journey Nate and Hugh would be setting out on. She heard rumors that the legendary heroes had appeared with Zekrom and Reshiram, unearthing the lies that Team Plasma had been spreading.

Just like that – she wanted to start her journey as well. She didn't want to sit at home, silently waiting for her friends.

Her mother hadn't agreed at first, but in the end, let Mei go, a Snivy in her arms.

Mei's started out just like everyone else's until she reached Virbank City and ran into Team Plasma, or Neo-Plasma, as they called themselves.

And just like the heroes from two years prior, Mei found herself wrapped up Neo-Plasma's schemes. Like a moth to a flame, Hugh always seemed to be around at the time as well, yelling about his sister's Purrloin.

How she wanted to tell Hugh to be quiet . . . that she was _tired_ of him telling her the Purrloin story every time they ran into a Plasma grunt or the Ex-Plasma members who were being led by Rood.

All she could do was roll her eyes.

Why did Hugh have to be _everywhere_ she went? Couldn't he go and bother Nate? She rarely ran into the brown-haired trainer, the pre-teen bent on being a Master-class trainer.

"Who knows, maybe I'll see you on the road," Nate had said, Oshawott at his feet. "That is _if_ you can keep up!"

The last time she had seen him was on the boat from Virbank City to Castelia City.

Somewhere along the line though, Mei found herself face-to-face with not only Bianca, but Professor Juniper, who she hadn't seen since she started her journey four months ago. The two were looking into the lore that seemed to involve Kyurem and the fact that the creature had apparently been _sighted_.

Mei didn't make any motion; she didn't want to inform them that she'd never heard of it.

In Lacunosa Town, she learned about the Pokemon from one of the town's elders, the townsfolk refusing to leave their houses after dark due to Kyurem taking up residence in the Giant Chasm.

Inwardly, Mei thought the townsfolk were being silly. It was just a legend; Kyuren _couldn't_ have that much power . . .

And in Opelucid City she was shown Kyurem's true power. Even with Dryden beside her, the Dragon Master unwavering at Neo-Plasma's and Kyurem's attack, she couldn't stop her body from trembling in terror of what they could do.

_Nate . . . Hugh . . ._ her mind immediately flashed to her two friends; the three of them back in _ town, not a care in the world. _I need you_.

It made her feel helpless, standing there outside Dryden's house, watching Opelucid City turn to ice before her eyes, the Plasma Frigate flying overhead, leaving a frozen city in their wake. All she could do was stand there; hands curled into fists, her body trembling, unable to speak – yell after them, even though she knew it was futile.

Opelucid City was covered in ice, her high-tops slipping on the ice, sending the brunette crashing into more icicles then she wished for. However, that made her resolve more concrete – she was going to try and defeat Neo-Plasma, she was going to try and stop Kyurem.

She was going to try – no would, succeed.

The heroes from two years ago were gone, the trainers disappearing into the dark night. They had been around her age . . . she could do it, silently.

And with the help of Hugh – how he found her, she wasn't sure – but she was grateful for his help as she made her way through Route 23 and the Giant Chasm, Hugh, Rood, and the ex-Plasma members holding off Neo-Plasma, her eyes trained on the mountains, her heel tops slipping against Kyurem's ice again.

And there, in the middle of the cavern stood Ghetsis, Kyurem looming behind him.

It took all her courage to walk forward, her footsteps measured, her eyes never leaving Ghetsis's.

She wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

Everyone always thought she was delicate, breakable, due to her condition, but she would prove them wrong.

She could be a hero too.

"Kyurem – go!"

Mei braced herself – she wouldn't flinch or run away – as Kyurem prepared the attack it had used on both Opelucid City and Route 23.

Next thing she knew lightning collided with ice, and N –the hero – dropped down beside her, Zekrom behind him.

And just the sight of the green-haired hero made Mei smile, reaching for her Serperior's Poke ball, her eyes narrowed at the fight ahead of her.

She wouldn't let Ghestsis and Neo-Plasma win and take control of Unova through their fear of Kyurem.

Mei would defeat Ghetsis – she _could_ tame Kyurem.

Mei could be a hero too, if, if . . .

###

A/N: When playing Black 2 and had the "showdown" with Ghetsis and Kyurem in the Giant Chasm, this popped into my mind when he tried to blast Mei with Kyurem's ice before N shows up. As for Mei being silent, anyone else notice the main characters never say anything? Even when talking on the transceivers to friends, so I opted to make her a mute.

As for the title, I chose Mareep only because of the saying "Quiet as a lamb"; Mareep's the only lamb Pokemon I could think of – I don't think Unova has one?


End file.
